Of Blood And Pirates
by Commander DinoGecko
Summary: The crew of The Black Tiger didn't count on their assassin friend bringing back two strays. They seem more trouble than they're worth, that much is certain. Find out what mischief they can stir up on the high seas.
1. Chapter 1

_Our tale begins in a place you would expect it to. An island for pirates for this is a pirate tale. A tale of action and adventure, trauma and angst, romance and wild sex orgies.. okay, no orgies. Maybe not even romance. I digress... The Black Tiger is the ship that would soon become the main setting and as for the main characters.. Well.. Do I have a tale or two about them. It'll set your beards ablaze and your stomachs aflutter. This much.. I promise. So let's begin shall we?_

Nassau buzzed with the usual riff raff it always did; Pirates, merchants, beggars and drunkards - All looking for coin and alcohol. All succeeding in their goals. For Nassau was home to most miscreants of the sea and so little could be done about it. The island was known for housing nefarious types but to the locals they were no more than a source of income and sometimes entertainment, depending on the pirate of course, while some _were_ the locals. Most would call it a dump as the houses were poorly built and cold winds could be felt through cracks but to the dwellers of such a town, it was home and paradise. Pirates were the best drinkers and as expected the tavern did well for itself as ships often made port for the occasional booze session and cool down period between plundering or to repair their damaged vessels. Though sometimes it's a wonder how the tavern was so popular as like the houses it was a shack in the sand. Still, it was a pirate village so for them it must have been enough. Our story naturally starts in the tavern, for where else would you find a pirate on his leisure time in Nassau?... Well aside from trying to pick up women but a blind monkey could guess that.

"Hyung.. Why can't I come up too?" Whined out the voice of a rather tall for his age boy.

"Because Zelo, you're under aged." Followed a deep voice. This voice belonged to the Captain of The Black Tiger, Yongguk. For a pirate he was surprisingly handsome and while most pirates would use that to their advantage, Yongguk remained modest which was an odd trait for a Captain. Despite his fearsome reputation he seemed to be an honourable man and he'd made sure all of his fellow men knew he wasn't a cut throat. That he was a man of his word. He smiled down at Zelo and ascended the stairs to partake in his most favorite activity after a long time at sea, drinking.

"Like anyone will care!" Zelo protested huffily. "I can pass for a man, I'm taller than you!"

"Nice try, brat." Piped up the voice of Yongguk's first mate, Himchan. The fair haired gent ruffled Zelo's hair and gave him a light nudge towards the dock. "Go see to the ship, eh?" Like Yongguk, Himchan was a looker, only this man knew he was and unlike his brother he used it to his advantage. If he wasn't by Yongguk's side chances were he'd have a girl under his arm.

Zelo frowned and put his foot down quite literally which in his heavy boots kicked up some sand below his feet. "I'm 18 for gods sake. How's that under-age? And why must I be the one to see to the ship? You don't go bossing Jongup about! He's only a year older than me, I don't see you telling him to see to the ship!"

"Jongup's helpful. He's already there, without being asked I might add." Himchan retorted with his hands on his hips. "Now be a good lad and go help your brother. I'll try to talk Guk into letting you come up for a drink when you're done, alright?"

"Really?" Zelo lit up and grinned, wasting no time to go see to his duties.

"You really going to give the kid alcohol?" Questioned an oddly dressed man who was as pretty as a girl.

Himchan waved a hand and laughed, "Don't be daft, Daehyunnie! He's hyper enough without the influence of rum."

Daehyun tsked and shook his head, "So you lied to the boy. Got his hopes up only to crush them after you've used him. I'm ashamed, hyung."

"Says the assassin who kills people for money." Himchan glowered. "Don't play moral with me boy."

"Hey! I kill them quickly. I'm honest in my assassinations and if they have a contract on their head then they clearly aren't loveable people." The brunette countered before he draped an arm across his comrades shoulders. "But I must say that was clever, come, let us talk about it and get pissed."

"I like the cut of your jib." Himchan grinned, never one to turn down a good drink. Especially after the hard work of out sailing the Navy Hunter ships. The two sauntered up to join the Captain who'd already occupied a seat and got the drinks for their arrival. "Such a caring Captain." Himchan cooed, tipping his head towards his friend.

"I swear you're over compensating when you bed girls.. " Yongguk muttered after a long swig from a rum bottle.

"He's got you pegged." Daehyun smirked, earning a shove from Himchan who just glared at the two much to their amusement.

Yongguk leant forward to his first mate and smiled that gummy smile he was so famous for amongst the ladies. "Y'know I'm just teasing you, mate." He assured Himchan before turning his gaze to Daehyun. "Where's your bum chum?"

"I don't appreciate what you're implying but Youngjae is where he always his. His nest. He says he's good up there and that he's onto something." Daehyun shrugged before going back to playing with his hidden blade. He found so much amusement in extending and retracting the blade just to hear the metal sheathing sound.

"Christ he's always onto something." Yongguk sighed, slumping back in his seat again. "What's it this time? Flame throwers instead of cannons?"

Himchan sat up with interest and grinned, "Oh that'd be cool!"

"No. It wouldn't. Remember that time you were heading for the gallows and we had to come save you? He tried to install the flame throwers and nearly sunk my ship." Guk grumbled and rubbed at his temple. The sheer memory pained him as he had to empty all his pockets to repair the damages.

"Hey, in his defence he ended up creating really effective bombs out of that mishap." Daehyun reminded his Captain. Youngjae was brilliant when it came to building things and coming up with wild ideas for improvements on the ship. He was like an inventor and saw the world through different eyes which for Daehyun was most welcome considering how he saw the world.

"And I'm the gay one." Himchan chuckled. "You totally love that boy."

"He's my brother." Daehyun shot with a glare that managed to still even Yongguk from making a comment. They knew those two had a bond, a bond that could only be acquired by going through hell and back with someone and since Yongguk knew the exact bond as he shared it with Himchan, he didn't dare question it.

"That's what I mean." Himchan smiled, "Jeez loosen up!" He moved his hand to shove Daehyun playfully but the boy stood before he could so he ended up just touching his hip awkwardly. "...Sorry."

Daehyun rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of rum, "I'm going to do some contracts."

"Can you just pick when you do them?" Yongguk asked with a frown. He thought there was an order to this assassin brotherhood. At least that's how Daehyun had explained it.

The blonde sighed and crossed his arms, moving away from Himchan who had started to pet at his hip bone to cover the hand slip. "Depends on the assassin. Of course there's an order to it, I just don't care as much as the others do as I'm a fucking pirate. I do it for gold. Right now I need gold."

"Right." Yongguk nodded, though he knew the boy was just pissed off and needed a stress relief. "Here or...?"

"Kingston. They're all shits. If you aren't here when I finish I'll just take contracts until you are.. Or take some shore leave." Daehyun muttered before hopping up onto the wooden railing and leaping off it.

Himchan watched the boy free run over the few buildings in his way before he let his dark gaze drift to Yongguk, "Remind me why you took him in?"

"Shut up, you like him." Yongguk retorted then took another gulp of rum. "Besides, he's not as bad as I thought he was."

"Ohhh! Appa Guk getting sentimental! Careful Cap'n, the lads will think you're going soft." Himchan teased and laughed away at his brother.

"Let them. But they won't be able to say that I don't look after my own." Yongguk grinned, knowing fine well that his crew were secret softies themselves. Of course they were still pirates but Yongguk ran a good ship. He knew when to let the boys have fun and when to be a proper Captain and for that the crew loved having him as their Captain. He wasn't so lax with commands that they went riot or so tight-fisted that they feared even breathing wrong. For his crew; he was a good man, a big brother and a close friend to them. But a strict father when the need arose which thankfully wasn't that often any more.

Eventually a black haired sleepy looking boy with defined muscles walked up the stairs, having Zelo bouncing along in tow. "I doubt they'd let you." Jongup smiled which deflated Zelo instantly.

"Let him do what, Jongup?" Yongguk asked, head craning to see them over the drunken mess that was his first mate.

"Oh.. Zelo said that he'd been promised a drink after he helped unload the ship." Jongup shrugged as he pulled a seat up beside Yongguk. Himchan got handsy with him when he was drunk or sober so it was no wonder he always went to Yongguk.

"Himchan promised." Zelo grinned and bounced down beside the man, "Right Channie- Oh.. Ew.." The red head ended up shuddering and gagging when he was overwhelmed by the alcoholic stench coming from the grinning idiot on his shoulder.

"Should'a warned you, sorry. He's been.. Well you can smell." Guk snickered, having clearly reached the tipsy stage by the light pink tint in his cheeks and by the way he couldn't stop smiling at the two teenagers.

"We've lost him." Jongup muttered in bemusement the second Yongguk fell off his wooden chair in a giggle fit when Himchan started trying to kiss Zelo's cheek much to his displeasure.

"Himchan's beyond help." Zelo grunted, managing to slide out of his brothers grasp only to watch him face plant and kiss at the tavern floor. "Y'know what... I'm good. I don't think I could bare looking that idiotic."

"Thank god." Jongup chuckled, standing up to avoid the flailing coming from Yongguk in his attempts to stop the giggles. "Hey.. There's Zico and his crew." The boy pointed out, having to squint to see them down in the docks. "Why's Daehyun boarding with them?"

"Oh you know hyung and his moods." Zelo sighed, giving a small shrug. "Surprised Youngjae's letting him go alone this time."

"Last I saw him he was busy building something." Jongup informed though he looked unphased by the matter.

Zelo on the other hand had a look of horror. "Oh god.. I hope he doesn't blow up the ship again."

Jongup laughed and patted at his friends back, "You'll get use to him. He isn't actually a bad inventor. It's just trial and error sometimes. When he starts manically laughing... That's when you should be concerned."

"Oh ha ha." The red heads face contorted. Zelo was one of the newly acquired crew and was still getting use to the pirates. He'd known Yongguk before so when he was recruited on board he was thrilled to be working alongside the man he grew to call brother but he hadn't expected him to be a pirate. He remembered the man walking around in a naval uniform but he admitted to preferring the hyung he knew now to the old one. Before it took all his might to get him to smile, now Zelo just had to say hi and he grinned away without a care in the world. It had been an exciting few months aboard The Black Tiger that was for sure and he quite liked being a pirate once he'd had time to adjust, at least the crew treated him like family now after he proved himself in a fight with a rival ship. He'd even earned an amazing friend from the get go. Jongup. He'd been the one to show him around and help him with things he didn't understand and while he knew everything he could about Zelo, Jongup remained a mystery to him. He didn't talk of his past or family, he just spoke of what he dreamt of becoming. For Zelo though that was more than enough.

Back at The Black Tiger, Youngjae sat hunched over an odd looking device he'd attached to a musket. After some tinkering the boy picked up his invention and swan dived off his nest only to land in some padded crate they'd set up for quick exits. The dark haired boy exited swiftly and ran off the ship and down the docks, heading straight down the path Daehyun had went down. Zico's ship had already started to sail away but luckily Daehyun had noticed his friend. "Oi! Do me a favour, yeah?"

Daehyun jumped down from the sails and jogged over to the edge of the ship to see his brother holding up an odd gun while walking along the dock to keep in ear shot. "I'm not being your hamster. You can't test things on me."

"Rotten bastard.. Just do something for your brother!" Youngjae grumbled, growing impatient.

Daehyun looked to be contemplating this but ended up smirking like the little shit Youngjae knew him to be."Mm.. Nah."

"Fine, but it'd cause a riot in Kingston. If you don't want it I totally understand." Youngjae's brows quirked up and he went to return to his nest when Daehyun started throwing out some curses.

"Oh for fuck sake.. Throw it here then!" He hated it when Youngjae played that card. Guaranteed every time it got him, so after a good throw from Youngjae there he was wielding a stupid looking gun. "You couldn't have made it cooler?"

By now Youngjae had ran out of dock but was grinning like a bobcat and waving him off happily. "I'll make up for it, trust me!"

_This was how the story began. An assassin wielding a strange gun his brother invented heading towards Kingston on a ship. This was how the crew of The Black Tiger's lives would change forever, unbeknownst to the bringer of their bad luck, Daehyun who just inspected the musket with a raised eyebrow. This gun would start something they had no hopes of stopping and if they knew what I know... Daehyun would have never have set out for Kingston town with that stupid device. Or maybe he would have.. However that's not my story to tell._


	2. Chapter 2

_Couldn't stay away could you? Well lads and lasses, if you're that desperate to find out what Daehyun brought upon his crew..What he found in Kingston. I'll be glad to share. Pull up a chair and grab a bottle, this is where the story truly gets interesting. Now I would tell you of the voyage but in all honesty who really wants to hear about Zico bossing people about? A fine Captain and a funny man but he isn't the main character here. So I'll skip ahead._

The sound of Zico yelling for the anchor to be dropped brought Daehyun above deck to find the port of Kingston waiting for him. He'd thought Zico would have crashed or something but apparently he wasn't as terrible as Yongguk had described. He figured that for good old fashioned pirate rivalry. Dock workers all paused in their duties to watch as the crew emerged from the ship, the flag alone screaming that they'd just allowed more pirates into their home town. Not among the bodies exiting the ship was Daehyun, for he had skilfully avoided the public eye by climbing up the mast and hopping over to a neighbour vessel. An assassin like himself wouldn't be seen with someone like Zico as he was the definition of pirate. Brawls and getting arrested wasn't on his to do list so the blonde sauntered off the merchant ship and off the docks.

Daehyun cast a gaze over the area, his nose crinkling up a little at the patrons of this city. How he hated Kingston. Everyone was so posh and their accents made him want to assassinate them on principle but of course he never resorted to violence or murder. He just blocked everyone out and made his way to the pigeon coop he received his contracts from. Already he regretted leaving Nassau but he may as well have did what he was trained to do and unfortunately Kingston was the only place that had contracts within the city. With all the corruption it was hardly surprising but still he loathed the place. Having accepted his contract Daehyun set to work, beginning to track down a sadistic slave trader who resided in the plantation not far from where he was.

It must have been an off day for the boy as even though he managed to kill his target in record time he was now getting chased all throughout Kingston by angered guards. This usually didn't happen to Daehyun. The assassin grumbled incoherently to himself as he leapt and slid over stalls to try and lose his pursuers, he must have been too lost in his anger because when he finally focused on where he was going he was surrounded in the centre by a large group of guards coming from all directions. "My god you're like cockroaches..." He grunted, eyes darting about for an escape route as they closed in on him with swords drawn. Seeing no way out Daehyun unsheathed his duel blades and stood at the ready, in his haste he'd forgotten about Youngjae's musket, so of course he was trying to take down the guards with just his hidden blades. As an assassin he could have always scaled a building but at the present time he wanted to kill as many guards as he could so he acted like he couldn't flee them just to let out his mindless tantrum on them. The reality's and his past was beginning to eat away at him again so from time to time he'd become more aggressive and find the need to do what he was born for. Kill.

Daehyun moved like water as he fought the group, his frustration and training allowing him to execute ruthless moves he otherwise wouldn't. In this state he was lost to reason, lost to morals. Even the screams of innocents witnessing such grotesque deaths wasn't enough to end his slaughter. When bodies and blood blanketed the stone at his feet a boy emerged from hiding behind a stall and stared wide eyed up at him, Daehyun winced and moved a hand to his side which got slashed in the scrap, eyes avoiding the boy as he knew what he'd be met with, horror. It was lucky he remembered to put up his hood as he probably would have scarred the brunette. "Well that was fucking brilliant!" A Scottish accent laughed out after a whistle, the sound of slow clapping following suit. This was something the assassin hadn't counted on.

Daehyun snapped his attention to the boy and his top lip curled up in anger, "It wasn't brilliant. It was murder. Cold blooded murder.. I suggest you go back to your mum, kid." He scowled before leaving in case a patrol came around the corner. The last thing he needed was another round.

"Can't." Followed the boy, hands clasped behind his back as he infuriatingly stalked him. "My mum fucked off."

"Then follow her lead." Daehyun growled, growing ever more irritated by his pursuer.

"Wow you're rude." The boy accused.

The blonde whipped around to face the boy who couldn't have been any older than 12 judging by his height and looks. He looked like he'd barely left his mothers skirt yet he was so unphased by witnessing such a thing. "I also just killed a bunch of guards so unless you want to end up with the same fate. Beat it." He threatened, dark eyes narrowing into the fiercest of glares.

Using his pinky to clear the wax from his ear, the boy peered up at him, unconvinced. "Yeah, uh huh, love your people skills. Try becoming a politician cause' you're great at the whole bullshit thing."

Daehyun grabbed the boy by his collar and tugged him up to meet his gaze, "Testing me isn't wise, kid."

"You're a chick aren't you?" The boy smirked, hazel eyes giving him the once over.

"That's it." Daehyun went to strike him but the boy began calling for the guards to help him so instead he panicked and clamped his hand over his mouth. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Hcdsaldhawe." The kid muffled out.

Rolling his eyes, Daehyun removed his hand and pulled him around the corner of a house, pinning him to the side of the building with his arm across his neck and hidden blade to his abdomen. "I fucking hate this place... What the fuck did you just say?"

The boy looked Daehyun over and a smug little grin crossed his lips, "I said.. So you a chick or what?"

"Wha- Fucking how old are you? You probably haven't even talked to a lady yet." Daehyun scoffed, "And no I'm not a fucking woman. I'm a man."

"So you dress like a woman often..." The brunette mused, "No wonder you're so angry. You just want to be who you were born to be! A manlady!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Daehyun glowered. "It's a robe, not a dress, a robe. Understand?"

"Ohhh. Aye, I get it now." He assured the assassin, giving him the thumbs up. "You're a monk so it isn't anger it's just sexual frustration. No worries, mate. God will be waiting for your sweet ass when you croak it, I'm sure."

"Right.. Now you die." This boy had been testing his patience and his mood was already sour to begin with. Neither was good and true to his word he went to stab him in the gut but the little brat managed to land a kick to his stomach and make him stumble back a bit. When he regained his footing he looked up to see the boy fleeing and singing away that he was going to be fucked by god. "...So much for never kill an innocent." This little boy had managed to become an instant target and so Daehyun sprinted after him, using the buildings to gain an advantage over the kid. "Fast little shit." He grumbled as he lept from one house to another. Eventually he saw an opportunity and he lept. Literally. He locked onto the boy and launched himself down, hidden blades out.

The boy twirled out the way just as Daehyun landed, though he had been inches from stabbing him through the neck. "Too slow, princess!" The brunette called back as he once more took off in a run, "Come on that all you got? Disappointing!"

"I'm going to kick out your fucking teeth then cut off your head!" Daehyun yelled in complete anger. This boy had now managed to send a raging assassin into an even bigger rage. Daehyun barrelled after him, almost catching him a few times but he threw civilians at him to slow him down or he knocked over food stalls then ducked through small gaps to shake the bull but still the blonde persisted, so hell bent on killing the boy that he didn't notice him run past two brutes guarding some giant building.

"Help he's gone mad! I saw him assassinate someone then he killed a bunch of guards! Help he's going to kill me, I want my mummy!" the boy cried, hugging onto one of the brutes who upon seeing Daehyun sliding to a stop, gladly unsheathed his two handed axe. The brunette hopped back to let the man he was holding advance and the two brutes engaged in a battle with the assassin. Of course he managed to dispatch them easily and when he was done he shot his death glare at the boy. "Aww.. He was kinda nice." The kid grinned and gave Daehyun a salute before running into the building. Naturally, Daehyun, who was so enraged by this point chased after to slaughter him but upon entering the building he noticed how dank and dingy it was. The boy had ran into a prison. "Giving up already? God will never fuck you with that stamina." Came a sing songy voice.

Daehyun had began to calm down when he saw the cells but the second he heard this brats voice echo out from somewhere his anger burned hot once more. "Kid... You're going to wish you never met me."

"I've saw your face. I already do, ha!" He popped his head out from behind a door to alert the assassin of his hiding spot and was quick to leg it through the prison, weaving by the soldiers who would try to stop him only to be killed by the assassin at his heels shortly after. The boy scanned each cell as he ran through the halls, eventually sliding to a stop in front of one and grabbing hold of the bars happily. "Theo!"

"What the bloody hell.." This Theo boy looked up in shock, though he was too weary from being starved for a few days to stand up to meet his brother with the same enthusiasm. "Jaq.. What are you.."

Jaq ducked a leaping robed man with a laugh and while Theo stared in confusion, he watched his brother point behind the assassin. Daehyun pulled a bemused face and looked over his shoulder to see yet more brutes running down the corridor. Jaq turned back to his sibling when the assassin started to take care of the tidal wave that became guards. "Step back!"

"Who's the assassin?" Theo asked as he stumbled back to make clear.

Jaq smirked and pulled out a round black object, tossing it at the cell door. On impact it exploded and blew the brunette back against the wall. "Holy shit that had bite... Theo! You alright, mate?"

Theo coughed and waved away the smoke as he stumbled out the hole, "I'm breathing." He chocked out in an attempt to inhale clean air. "Sorta..Ugh, shit that was cool...Can we get out of here though? I think I've seen enough of it."

Jaq laughed and patted at Theo's arms, "Good to have you back." He let his eyes drift down to the massacre and he nodded towards the assassin he coaxed along. "I'll get him, you make a break for it."

"We'll be talking later." Theo grumbled before using the wall as a leaning post to walk out. He wasn't injured or anything, well not any more, the lack of food just made the world sway like he was on a ship in a storm.

Jaq waited until Theo was a fair distance before rummaging around his belt, "Come on.. Come on... Aha! Smoke bomb." He gave the bomb a kiss before tossing it into the fight. Smoke burst from the ball and obscured the entire area leaving Jaq enough time to cover his nose and skulk over to Daehyun who was just a little bit out of the smokes range. "Oi, luscious locks. Let's go!"

Daehyun tilted his head in confusion and looked from the boy to the smoke screen. "What is going on?"

"For fuck sake.." Jaq groaned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with him as he ran back towards the exit. At Theo's pace it didn't take long for them to catch up and just as they reached him the smoke cleared. The entire prison was soon alerted by alarm bells of an escaping prisoner when the trio managed to break out into the light. Jaq stopped in his tracks and adjusted Theo, having made his brother put his arm around him and lean on him for a quicker escape when a patrol of guards surrounded them. "Do me a favour, Smiler. Kill them too?"

Daehyun shot the boy a glare and was about ready to just abandon them there but at the sight of the weakened boy who's head drooped around he let out a sigh. They'd never make it in that state and while he wanted the brunette dead, he had no quarrel with the prisoner. "The guards already hate me here anyway. What's a few more?" Daehyun unsheathed his hidden blades and began to walk towards the group, fully intending on a fair fight but it was now he remembered the musket. The blonde suddenly halted and whipped it out, which was followed by the laughter of the guards.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Jaq questioned, head tilting to one side at the odd looking gun. "Mate.. If your goal is to make them laugh themselves to death... Then you're killing them."

Daehyun rolled his eyes and smirked, pulling the trigger. For a moment nothing happened which caused Daehyun to turn the gun and hit at it a bit, "Never am I trusting that litt-" It seemed the gun had only stalled, when Daehyun's hand made contact with the side of the gun and due to the angle he'd turned it, it shot out a blast that knocked them all forwards and destroyed the prisons front wall The guards who had been ready to kill them had actually gotten crushed by the falling wall, and while the group had a bunch of scrapes from the blast force, they seemed none the worse for wear."Genius... He's a bloody genius!" Daehyun laughed out and pushed himself up onto his hands and knee's, reaching for the musket.

"Holy mother of Christ!" Jaq laughed as he sat up, hair now sticking up in all directions due to the blast. "That was fucking amazing! Where can I get one of those?"

"No chance, brat. This is a Youngjae Original. One of a kind." Daehyun grunted, groggily getting to his feet and putting the gun back in his belt.

Theo coughed and rolled over, wincing due to his ribs. "First I get beaten.. Then I get starved.. Now this.. If you're up there, you hate me don't you." The dark haired boy glared at the sky, refusing to stand up out of both pain and irritation.

"Theo, c'mon, we need to get away from the prison." Jaq huffed, painfully managing to get to his feet. He held a hand out for his brother and nodded back towards the city.

"No just leave me. I'm pretty sure if I stand up I'll be smited or something." Theo groaned, trying to wave his sibling off.

"Walk it off! Be a man! Or something.. I don't know, rub some dirt in it!" Jaq yelled, though by the look he was receiving from his brother he just ended up grinning. "Sorry, c'mon. We're dead if we stay here."

Daehyun rose an eyebrow at the pair and chuckled a bit, head shaking. The way they carried on reminded him of Youngjae and himself. He was still bitter about being so obviously used but this Theo guy needed help and unfortunately he wasn't so cold hearted that he'd leave them to their own devices. Daehyun pushed Jaq to one side and crouched down, lifting Theo up over his shoulder. "He's right. We're dead if we stay here." Oddly he was unusually light, though he put it down to the lack of food.

"Oi! Let me down! I have fucking busted ribs and you ain't helping!" Theo growled, thrashing around. He'd cringe and cough but if Theo hated anything more than guards, it was pity.

"Neither is your thrashing." Daehyun countered. "Look the sooner we get away from here the sooner you'll be patched up and I can never see you again."

"I like his plan." Jaq smiled.

"Of course you would.. Ugh. Fine but put me down. I can walk." Theo reluctantly agreed. When Daehyun set him down he instantly reached out for Jaq who was quick to act as a leaning post again. "Smiler, right?" Theo asked after they'd cleared some distance from the prison.

"Tsk. Theo I believe?" He responded, expression hidden behind the shadows of his hood as he walked a little ahead of the two, making sure they didn't run into any guards.

"What's an assassin doing helping my brother?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wah! I can answer that! He decided to help out of the goodness of his soul." Jaq burst out, once again grinning away.

Daehyun faltered in his steps for a second and turned to walk backwards in front of them. "Sure. It had nothing to do with the fact that you're a brat."

"Oi.." Theo scowled. "Jaq's weird as fuck and a complete loon but a brat? No. He's a wee shit, aye but only I can call him that."

"Gee thanks, Angel." Jaq grumbled. "Seen as you're just explaining me to this boy-"

"No one can explain you!" Theo laughed, patting at Jaq's head. "You're a loon."

Jaq pulled a face and used his free hand to prod Theo in the ribs so he was too busy wincing to interupt. "Yeah well Theo's a hotheaded wee shit who's also scum."

"Scum!? Ow.. I hate you for.. Who prods people in the ribs.. Good to know you think so highly of me, brother dearest." Theo glared, clutching at his ribs after pain shot through them thanks to Jaq.

"You were just in prison, mate. And just broke out." Jaq countered.

"Touché. But still.. Scum?" Brown eyes stared down Jaq as Theo was still unhappy about being called such a thing.

Jaq sighed and looked right back at Theo. "Scoundrel then."

"All used to describe criminals!" Theo shot. "I'm not a criminal."

"Prison!" Jaq laughed and reminded his brother who started laughing instantly.

Daehyun listened to the two bicker and smiled a little to himself. He walked with them past the houses and stores and escorted them all the way to their little base which looked more like something two children would have built to use as a fort. Little did he know that this poorly built fort was their home. He soon found that out when Jaq helped Theo crawl into the furthest part to remain warm. "Uh.. Shouldn't you be going home if he's like that? And shouldn't he get something to eat?"

"This is home and the only food we get is if we hunt or pick pocket enough money to buy something." Jaq glared back at the assassin who started to have that expression everyone did when they found out about their circumstance.

"Didn't know you were a homeless brat. What happened to your dad?" Daehyun frowned, eyes judging the fort home. It couldn't even be called a fort now that he inspected it. There was no way that was warm enough either.

"None of your business." Jaq scowled. "Look thanks for your help but I'm good now. I've got Theo back. So you can go back to your killing and Theo's a tough bastard...So.. Fuck off."

Daehyun was about to shoot out a few insults but the look on the kids face stopped him and instead he just stared down at him. "Names Daehyun." He sighed out finally, hand extending towards the young boy.

Jaq scrunched his nose up at the hand and crossed his arms, looking at it like it was diseased. "Jeremy."

"You're still a brat." Daehyun laughed, though it was more out of minor irritation than amusment. "I heard your brother call you Jaq. I know your names Jaq."

"Then why do the introduction shit?" Jaq frowned, unsure why this man was still lingering. Better yet he was still wondering why he hadn't been killed yet. "...I mean." The sound of Theo coughing his lungs up made Jaq drop his head and take Daehyun's hand to shake it. "..Thanks.. For a murdering pansy you aren't a complete fuck face."

_Be it pity or something else, Daehyun had vowed to help the two brothers. Though I still wonder why as Jaq had been nothing but a cunt to him. He told them of his crew and how they were well fed and looked after and about their Captain who intrigued Theo when he spoke of The Black Tiger. He then made one single offer to Jaq that day, return with him and join his crew along with his brother or let him put them out their misery. Needless to say the brothers chose life. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I see you wish to hear what happened to the brothers and if they truly joined Yongguk's crew . Well you're in luck as I have time and feel like having a good gab. I like the sound of my own voice after all. Now lets see... Where was I? Ah yes. The offer of life or death. Frankly it was an easy choice and after Daehyun finished a few contracts and got Theo medical help and food with the reward, they set out for Nassau. This time not with Zico, thankfully. They took passage on a merchant ship that dealt wheat. Had there been any attacks I would relay them to you but... Fucking wheat. It was a smooth journey so lets avoid dulling you with the details._

Daehyun led the two off the merchant ship, thanking the merchant who was more than happy to have an assassin insurance policy aboard. He gestured to the island shacks and run down houses and smirked, arms spread. "Welcome to pirate heaven."

"Pirate heavens a dump." Theo muttered, arms crossed as he took one look at the area. Still he would be the first to admit it was better than their poor excuse of a house.

"It's beautiful!" Jaq gasped, hands covering his mouth as his eyes took a certain sparkle.

"How the hell is it- Oh my god, really?" Theo went to question but a passing pirate with a stupid moustache was all he needed to see. He knew Jaq wasn't talking about run down shacks. He was talking of facial hair. "Mate you're obsessed."

"I will grow one just to spite you." Jaq stuck his tongue out childishly at his sibling.

Theo rolled his eyes but ended up sharing in a coy smile with his brother. "Good luck with that."

"You two done?" Daehyun called back, he'd learnt by now to ignore their bickers and by now had walked the length of the dock in search of his Captain's ship. It wasn't in the port so he assumed they'd need to wait on the return. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." Daehyun grumbled, heading straight for the tavern.

The two glanced to each other and made a mad dash after the assassin. They could look after themselves well enough, but they were in a strange place and the only person they knew was Daehyun. When they reached him he'd occupied a table and had a bottle of rum clutched in his hand. "Easy mate." Theo warned, knowing Jaq's insecurity around drunks.

"It's one bottle and I kill for a living." Daehyun glared. "I'm entitled to one drink." He bit off the cork and spat it to one side, taking a long swig afterwards.

Theo fell silent until he had taken a drink, understanding the mans need to consume alcohol now. He waited until he had an empty mouth before bothering him with questions. "So.. This ship we'll be on.."

"You even got a ship?" Jaq asked in boredom, earning him a nudge from Theo.

"I don't have a ship. My Captain does though. Naturally. He's probably out being a pirate and as I went off on my own to do my uh.. thing we'll need to await his return. Even then I dunno if he'd want kids aboard." Daehyun explained, eyes narrowing to look into the bottle. It was suspiciously lighter.

"You drank it." Theo informed him with an impressed face. "Practically downed it actually. But we aren't kids. I'm 19."

"Huh! So's my brother, Youngjae. Y'know.. The one who made the gun." Daehyun grinned, giving them the first proper happy expression he'd shown the two since meeting them. Jaq straightened up as he stared at the man, eyes locked on him for the time his grin remained. Daehyun was observant though and saw the boys stares so let his gaze drift to him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Jaq flinched and averted his eyes to watch the dock men work away in the distance. "Just noticing how fugly you actually are. Put a bag on or something. Jeez."

"That's what the hoods for." Daehyun retorted playfully. His mood had improved greatly just by entering Nassau and having rum in his hand. The wonders of being a pirate at heart. "So if Theo's 19.. What about the brat?"

"He's 20." Theo smirked, watching Daehyun's mouth gape. "Yeah.. See the reason he's being so hostile towards you? You keep calling him a child."

"Well for a 20 year old he's fucking short." The blonde defended, "And mate.. You look like a baby! My god you're the complete opposite of Jongup... He's 19 but looks about Guk's age. Man you drew the short straw.."

Jaq twitched at a certain word and Theo lept to hold him down, "Oh now you've done it!"

Daehyun raised a brow and that arrogant smirk of his returned, "What? By calling him short or a baby? He's tiny!"

Theo looked to Jaq who'd by now started trembling in anger, he had became what Theo called 'The Dragon' as Jaq glared a death glare at the assassin. "No, no. Let go, Theo. What did you say?"

Daehyun laughed and clapped his hands, "Release him, Theo, this is funny!" Theo shrugged and did as asked and the second he'd eased up on the pressure the tiniest bit, Jaq flew across the table and tackled Daehyun off his chair. "Woah woah! Calm it!" He laughed as he blocked the punches being thrown. "He's quite viciou- OW!" Daehyun winced, staring in complete awe that this boy had resorted to biting down on his arm. "Who fucking bites on the arm?" Daehyun grunted. He tried to push Jaq off but his jaws had locked like one of those dogs he'd once encountered and each attempt meant Jaq bit harder. "Uh.. Theo? Theo this is actually starting to sting..Get your loon of a brother off of me!"

"Sorry. You unleashed The Dragon. You deal with it." Theo smirked, taking the rum bottle for himself and taking a drink.

Daehyun winced and rolled over so he was sat on Jaq instead and tried to pry him off his arm. Eventually Jaq did release him but only to try to strangle him. "Right.. Right! I'm sorry for calling you short?" Daehyun tried to reason after he managed to restrain the boy against the floor.

Jaq spat out the blood in his mouth he'd received from breaking the skin and glared up at the man. "And?"

"Eh?.. Uh.. And.. For.. The baby comment?" He tried but Jaq just stared at him unamused then lowered his gaze to his crotch. "Yah! Yah! Don't even think about going there! Fucking hell.. Alright, I'm sorry for.. Calling you brat?"

Jaq tucked his body a bit and landed a rough kick to the arm he'd injured which caused a yell of pain to escape the assassin, while he nursed his arm Jaq used the fallen chair to launch himself towards the blonde and once again he tackled him, though this time off the edge of the tavern railing. "Shit you guys alright!?" Theo burst out laughing and ran over to the edge to see Jaq atop the assassin who didn't even bother to dodge. .

"I'm good. The assassin broke my fall." Jaq grinned with blood on his teeth. He sat on his stomach so his full weight was on him and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Apologise."

Daehyun groaned and seemed to have gave up on life by the way he just lay there, flat on his back, not even having bothered to fight back when he clearly could have. "Just kill me now.. I'll be fine with that.. I cannot be bothered by this.." The pressure of Jaq's knee to his throat caused him to snap out of his state and glare up at him, "For what!?"

"Trying to kill me. What else?" Jaq tsked. "Look, I apologise for riling you up and I thanked you for helping regardless so to be even you just need to apologise for wanting my death. I hardly blame you but... I panicked and just needed Ka- Theo. I needed Theo back."

"I'm an assassin.. I want everyone's deaths.. But I see your point." He sighed and patted at the boy to let him up. Surprisingly Jaq even helped him up. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, mate. Even if you are a complete loon. Seriously though you're lethal when you bite..." He admitted, rubbing at his arm. The warm sticky feeling and the sudden sting when he touched the area alerted him to the chomp taken out of his arm. "Holy hell.." He laughed when he pulled up his sleeve. "Keep that up and you'll earn yourself a nickname."

"Doubtful." Jaq shrugged and walked around the tavern to walk back up the stairs to meet Theo.

"No seriously!" Daehyun jogged after. "Chomper..No.. That's shit. Oh! No. I know.. Ocey."

This made Jaq turn to face him on the stairs, "What? Ocey? The hell kinda name is that?"

Daehyun hadn't expected the distance to suddenly be so little between them and usually he'd push a guy away but he'd noticed a little something in the close range. Jaq, the boy he'd been rough housing with and trying to kill, had really feminine eyes. He was actually rooted to the spot as he stared at the guy. "O-Ocey. As in.. Ocelot. The wild cats you find on islands.."

Jaq crossed his arms and flicked Daehyun square in the forehead. "I grew up getting called cat eyes. Last thing I need is a nickname originated from a wild cat." He scoffed before returning to their table to sit beside Theo.

Theo had just been watching the two in amusement and the sudden switch in Daehyun was hilarious to him given the knowledge he held over him. One attack and he was stuttering like an idiot. Plus it seemed the assassin had noticed a little something-something. Things were staring to become interesting. Daehyun had followed after a moment of just standing aimlessly on the stairs. "No, it makes sense. Ocelot. You're.. Uh.. Right I'll just say it so don't kill me. You're small and vicious when cornered. You bounce about like one, you're fast, you have jaws of steel and.. I found you on an island. Ocey. Plus you kind of look like a cat, I see the cat eye thing now."

"I will bite off your leg. I swear to god." Jaq threatened. "Besides a nickname needs to be short. Ocey's longer than my actual name."

"Pft! My nicknames Daehyunnie. That's longer than my name. So Ocey it is." Daehyun grinned, faltering Jaq once again.

Theo glanced between the two and leant forward on the table, chin resting on his hand. "Don't I get a nickname or is Ocey here special?"

"No! No, of course not. I'm still trying to think of yours." Daehyun nodded, leaning back on the chair he'd picked up. "Hm. Well you were quiet the entire journey so.. I'll get back to you. Trust me."

"Mhm." Theo smirked, eyes narrowing at the man.

The trio sat there for a few more hours and when they couldn't take any more awkward silences Daehyun showed them about the island of Nassau, essentially explaining the place to them. When they got back to the tavern it was dark and since the weather was nice, Daehyun suggested they sit on the beach and camp out. Being use to sleeping outside it brought an odd comfort to the two being able to lay back and stare up at the stars.

"Hey Theo.." Jaq piped up, breaking the silence between them.

"Mm?" Theo droned out, having almost drifted off before the voice awoke him.

"Do you think someone's staring up at the sky like we are, but elsewhere, thinking the same things we are?" Jaq asked idly, arms crossed behind his head.

Theo opened his eyes to look towards his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What? Do you mean other pirates or..?"

"No. I mean on other planets. Other life forms. Surely we share a sky, right? I mean it's huge. Probably more than we could ever hope to dream of.. So there must be other living things." Jaq sighed, earning a small chuckle from Daehyun. This shocked the two as he'd been so silent they thought he was asleep.

"You're a weird one, Ocey." Daehyun teased. "But you raise an interesting question. What'd you think Theo?"

"Uh uh." Theo sat up, peering over at the blonde. "You tell us your opinion on it first, pretty boy."

"Yeah!" Jaq grinned, looking at the assassin expectantly.

Daehyun glanced between the two and shifted to sit up right. "Ganged up on already.. I'm going to regret bringing you two along, eh? Well.. If you must know, I think there might be something out there. I know I saw strange lights in the sky once.. And no it wasn't the stars. So I asked Guk and we've been sailing after weird things ever since. Obviously that isn't all we do but... We'll never pass the chance up."

Theo looked to Jaq and gave him a nudge. "Tell him about the lights you saw." He figured that they'd finally found someone to share in these tales with. Pirates were often superstitious but none they met would have a discussion, a serious discussion, about strange lights in the sky with them.

Jaq shot Theo a look as that had been something they'd talked about in private, he'd made the mistake of bringing this topic up to someone other than Theo before and ended up spending a few days in prison for it. But from what Daehyun had said, he wouldn't be branded a loon for it. "Well.. I saw lights once too. I was only around 12 though.. But it was so weird looking. I was in a trance and thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Course it vanished somewhere shortly after... But I've always held onto it. Always looked out for more."

Daehyun smiled and nodded, "Same as mine then. Youngjae saw the same thing too, that's why he's an inventor. He says he's trying to build something that will help us communicate or at least see them again.. Don't tell him I told you two this.. He'll kill me."

_No this is really what they talked about. I shit you not. I know, I know.. But Keo this is a pirate tale, are you seriously bringing weird stuff into it? Well they were a weird bunch, alright? I just tell the story. Anyway they talked of weird things for quite sometime. Seriously, Theo got them on the topic of ghosts and they never slept until morning out of paranoia of a ghost attack. Well luckily they weren't attacked by ghosts but what an exciting story that would make! I should bring that into actually... What? Oh fine. No ghost attacks you superstitious, cowardly, gobshites. Not today anyway!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you are again, I should have known. Should we just make this a thing? Anyway, right, down to business today, lads. So aliens crash landed and our trio skilfully managed to-... What? Why are you glaring at me like that? Oh fine, I'll tell it how it really happened. Let's see now... Ah yes! I think you'll like this one!_

Theo's eyes drifted open at the sound of rustling about, being a dreadfully light sleeper, he was quick to sit up and investigate only to see Daehyun fiddling with a bunch of gear. "What the hell is that?" He asked, causing the assassin to spin and point his hidden blade at him.

"Jesus.. Don't fucking do that. I thought you were asleep." Given that a shrug was his only response, the blonde sighed and turned back to sorting through the things he'd set on a log. "If you need to know it's just some stuff I picked up for you and the runt."

"We don't need pity." Theo was quick to comment, eyes narrowing into a glare at the assassins back. He'd noticed how he'd took pity on them back in Kingston too, and while he wasn't in a position to object then, now he could.

Daehyun pulled a face and looked over his shoulder, "You're to become pirates, Theo. Not merchants. You need gear. Do you have the money to go and buy it yourself?"

"Well... No. But we can always find a way." The dark haired hothead frowned. Theo was stubborn, Daehyun gave him that and they would if given the chance.

"Of course you can." He turned to face Theo and folded his arms, leaning back to half sit on the fallen log. "Alright, on you go. I'll give you a day to round up your gear..You'll need swords and guns..Plus new outfits. I can smell you from here. Guk's ship just came into port this morning and he isn't leaving until tomorrow so I suggest you snap to it. If you can't get the coin together to buy worthy equipment however you'll take my charity, deal?"

Theo pursed his lips, slightly offended by this boy but he'd challenged him, something no one should ever do to the brothers. "Fine." He agreed, shaking the out cold Jaq into the land of the living. "Oi, we've got work to do.. You know the drill."

"What? We're still.. Okay.." Jaq groggily and sleepily stood to stand beside his brother, unsure of where he was at the present time. "Where's my baby?"

"At your feet, you loon." Theo laughed.

Daehyun quirked an eyebrow, beginning to look interested as Jaq picked up the cloth he'd been cradling the whole ship voyage over. He remembered how he'd never let anyone touch it or look inside and he'd thought it was alive by the way the boy carried it about so tenderly. Only when they neared Nassau did he stash it in a bag like some treasure he didn't want anyone to touch. Now Daehyun was about to see what was so important to the boy. It's reveal was hardly as exciting as he thought it'd be as Jaq just pulled out a violin and the two set for the tavern after Jaq awakened a bit more and Theo explained what they were doing. Daehyun smiled to himself at the two and shook his head. The blonde stashed the gear he'd gotten for them and followed soon after, curiousity getting the better of him.

When he ventured up the tavern stairs a beautiful melody was dancing through the air and lighting up the otherwise dull day and when he could finally see past the sea of heads he saw Jaq playing his violin happily, gathering the attention of the pirates as he twirled and danced to his own tune. For a boy he was oddly graceful and the mixture of tune and dance seemed to captivate even the moodiest of pirates. It was then Daehyun noticed Theo skulking about in the background and he had to stifle a laugh, now catching on to what it was they were doing. Jaq would perform, make sure everyone's eyes were on him and that would be when Theo would steal every coin the audience had right out from under their noses. It wasn't an act for amateurs anyway and it was built off mutual trust. Theo trusted Jaq to keep the eyes away and Jaq trusted Theo to get them their wages. He'd seen many pickpocket attempts before in his assassin training but none as out there as this. "Kinda ingenious." He muttered to himself with a smirk, clearly impressed for the first time since meeting Youngjae and his crazy inventions.

Theo went to pick the pocket of none other than Yongguk himself and that was where Daehyun broke his attention from the pair. He lept forward and caught the boys wrist, pulling him away from the now clapping pirate. "He's your Captain. I wouldn't.."

Theo sized the distracted man up and tugged his arm free, "No fuck you, you challenged us. Besides he doesn't look that tough."

"But he's your Captain." Daehyun frowned, moving to step in the way of him. "You'd honestly steal from him? The man who agreed to take you in?"

"He's a pirate. He can plunder more." Theo countered, shoving the assassin to one side. Skilfully he slipped into the crowd before he could be grabbed back and stopped just behind the Captain. Theo flicked his gaze to Daehyun who by now was making grabby hands at the air to pull him back and smirked, reaching to steal the coin pouch. His cockiness was struck down when panic shot through the boy the second his wrist was grabbed and the muscled man turned to face him. Oddly he didn't look angry, he just stared down at him with a vice grip on his wrist that kept him from fleeing. "Uh.. Hi?" Theo grinned.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're Theo, then?" Yongguk smirked down at the trapped boy. He gave him the once over, having expected someone entirely different from Daehyun's description and by the look on his face had noticed something people usually bypassed. "Huh.. That's... New..." He muttered to himself and released Theo who ended up rubbing at his wrist while staring up at him like he just shed his skin and did a jig..

Theo gulped and his eyes widened, this man clearly knew his little secret, with just one look he'd spotted what no one else seemed too. At least the knowing smile and pat on the shoulder let him think he did. ".. Maybe. Who wants to know?" He puffed out his chest, becoming as masculine as he possible could to try and throw him off.

"Your Captain." Yongguk smiled, arms soon folding over his chest. "There's something about you, Theo." The Captain bent down to lean in so no one would over hear, "Though I doubt that's your real name."

Theo tensed up instantly, he didn't seem to want to harm him or anything but just the glint he had in his eyes put him on edge. It was a look of knowing. "It's my sparkling personality and winning smile, right?" He laughed nervously, brows furrowing as he hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

Yongguk straightened up immediately, seeing how uneasy he was at his distance. Once sure the boy was comfortable, he clasped his hands behind his back, giving off a military vibe though it was merely habit now. "That's it exactly, _lad_." To assure there was no hard feelings about the attempted robbery he took some coins out his pouch and put them in the boys hand before turning to watch the show again, oblivious to Theo when he tried to give them back.

"Oi.." Theo frowned. "No, you caught me. Fair is fair." He stated, "We don't take from those smart enough to notice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Guk smiled, eyes set on watching Jaq play the violin.

Theo tried a few more times to return the gold but Yongguk had none of it, assuring him with a wink that it wasn't his gold so eventually he just kept it. The Captain proved himself to be more stubborn than the thief. Having no more patience the boy took a few steps back and assessed the crowd, he'd already stolen from everyone there which clearly irritated him. Theo rose a hand to catch Jaq's attention, giving him the signal that he'd taken all he could and he turned to go pickpocket the Nassau locals. There still wasn't enough for the items needed. He heard Jaq finishing up so he knew he was fine to leave and work his magic elsewhere. He skulked around for a bit, sizing up everyone to walk by him, for a pirate town they didn't have much on them so he was beginning to think he should just keep the gold he stole and take the charity gear. That was until he saw a boy who looked his age carrying a bunch of junk towards the docks. Judging from his attire he'd seen some riches. He looked like a successful pirate, which assured decent amounts of coin. Theo locked on to his target and tailed him, following him down to the docks and onto a ship. He was so busy trying to look for the right moment to take his money that he hadn't realised the ship he'd stepped foot on was The Black Tiger. The very ship he admired.

Suddenly the boy spun to face the thief and gave him a fright, catching him off guard. "Right, you've been following me since the tavern. What is it?" The boy asked, eyes narrowing. This boy was the genius and known inventor, Youngjae. So of course he'd notice someone following him in the shadows. He was friends with Daehyun, he had to know how to detect that stuff.

"What?" Theo shot up, trying to play it cool and hide the fact he was trying to rob him blind. "I.. uh.. Just.. That junk!.." By the way the guy reacted and hugged it to him it made it clear this was how he'd get away with the attempted theft. He seemed protective over the junk. "Where'd you get it?"

"Nowhere!" He defended, "It's mine. And it isn't junk.. It's valuable resources."

"Sure.. So why you getting defensive, mate?" Theo smirked, noticing the way he turned ever so slightly from him to hide it from view.

Dark eyes glared at him, "I'm not getting defensive. What's it to a girl anyway? Why do you care if I'm holding _junk_?"

"What!?" Theo growled, "You callin' me a girl!?"

"Uh.. " Youngjae gave Theo the once over, the second time he'd been checked out that day, and laughed. "That's what I just said, yeah. You're obviously not a male, no matter how hard you try to look like one, your face gives you away."

Theo stood there stunned for a few seconds but was quick to jump back to his anger. "I'm no girl, by those standards you're a girl. You look like one."

Youngjae could tell Theo would keep this up until he dropped it and normally he'd respect a girls wishes but she insulted his valuable resources needed for his next invention. "Fine. We'll prove it." This seemed to falter the girl as he set down the metal and scrap to unbutton his shirt and show his torso. "See? Male. No breasts. Your turn."

For a moment Theo just stared at this boy, frozen to the spot at the sudden eye full of chest. He was surprisingly buff for a weirdo obsessed with 'resources'. "I.. Don't need to prove myself to you."

"We're both blokes though, right? And it's pretty hot out. So what's the problem?" Youngjae smirked, having seen her check him out for a brief second. "Unless you can't."

"That's right! I can't.. I can't because.. I'm.. Allergic to the sun!" Theo nodded though he was hardly convincing. This was why he left the lying to Jaq.

Youngjae lent in a bit, a cheeky grin soon plastering his face. "Then you're on the wrong side of the globe, mate.. Occasional rain and storms but it's mostly sunny. Blue skies 90% of the time."

"Shut it." Theo glowered. "Look, I don't need to prove a single thing to you. You're just some random guy."

"Who you followed. Why are you even on the ship anyway? If you aren't crew then get off.. You're trespassing. I don't care if you are a girl or not but you shouldn't just walk on to someone else's ship." Youngjae tsked playfully, turning to pick up his scraps so he could climb up to his nest. He'd thought the girl had left when he started to look up at his nest then down at the scrap in his arms. "Why on earth did I even opt to work up there? Well done Youngjae.. Yes, I'll work in the nest and have to carry huge ass pieces of metal up every time we dock. Great plan. Why's it so fucking high?"

"Youngjae?" Theo frowned. The metal and ramblings should have gave it away. So that was the inventor Daehyun was always bringing up. "As in.. Musket maker Youngjae? Daehyun tried out your little invention."

Youngjae was quick to drop his precious metal and whip around to face Theo, eyes sparkling with interest and curiousity. "What!? He used it? Wait you know Daehyun?.. Bah! It doesn't matter, how did it handle? Did it work? Did it malfunction?"

Theo blinked in confusion as Youngjae had him by his shoulders and was waiting expectantly for an answer, obviously too excited to care that their faces were mere inches. "...It blew up the front wall of the Kingston prison."

"Wha- Oh..." This news stalled the man as he looked to be racking his brain, going over everything in his head. "Well that's not right.. I was sure I gave him the smoke bomb muske- Oh shit." Abandoning Theo, Youngjae shot off to his quarters below deck, leaving Theo to look around the ship. Upon his return Theo had realized he was aboard The Black Tiger and had just finished freaking out over how awesome it looked with it's black sails and tiger head statue. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, I guess." Youngjae mused.

"What? Don't tell me you gave him the wrong thing." Theo frowned, "It almost killed us!"

"It's a prototype." Youngjae shrugged casually. "He was supposed to take the dart gun..But I think in my haste I gave him my hand-held cannon gun, honest mistake."

Theo scoffed and crossed his arms, giving the male the once over. "You call yourself a brother? What if that mistake had killed him?"

"Daehyun's an assassin, it'll take more than an invention confusion to kill him." Youngjae muttered as he bent down to collect the metal once more. "Besides he's use to it, last invention I gave him threw him off a cliff."

"..I can't decide whether Daehyun's a brave man or a complete idiot." Theo mumbled to himself.

Once the scrap was in his arms once more Youngjae pivoted to stare at Theo. "Neither. Now get off the ship."

"Screw you, I'm part of the crew now thanks to your assassin buddy. So I can bloody well stand here if I please." Theo scowled, beginning to grow tired of the boys incessant nagging.

Youngjae just stood there blinking at the new information, his facial expression changing from tired to nervous in a second. "Oh...Great.." What he was concerned with was why no one told him in advance. He would have been able to prepare had he known beforehand. "Just what I need.. A girl on the ship.." He muttered to himself as he turned to climb the nest.

Theo's brow wrinkled, having overheard his little comment. He physically couldn't stop himself from grabbing the man and spinning him about to face him. "I'm sorry what? What's wrong with having a girl on the ship, eh? Girls can do everything boys can and then some! We aren't all dainty princesses who need men to come and save us, y'know!"

"Thought you said you weren't a girl." Youngjae smirked, giving off a know-it-all vibe that Theo wanted so badly to punch away.

"I.. I'm not.. I mean.. I meant..What I meant by that was.. That.. I fucking hate you." Theo sneered, finding it difficult to construct a proper sentence out of shock of having been caught off guard like that. The mere smugness this bloke now held caused anger to rise within Theo and he found himself wanting to beat this guy up. The truth of the matter was that Theo was in fact female which was why she was so riled up. Both her and Jaq were girls but people always assumed them to be male on first meeting, which they never corrected. Being mistaken for boys served them well, no one second guessed them if they thought they were men when it came to their abilities, they could just be themselves and not have to worry about proving themselves. That was until this day. Now it seemed everyone could tell their true gender. First the Captain now the kid who valued metals.

_And this is how Theo's day ended. Bet you didn't see that one coming! Or maybe you did. If you did then hurrah for you. Needless to say Theo lost Daehyun's little challenge because she spent her time glaring at Youngjae and trying to convince him she was a male. When she eventually got back to robbing Nassau, she didn't have enough coin by the time limit. So the brothers, yes I'm still calling them brothers shut the fuck up, took Daehyun's pity gear. The funny thing? It was quality gear. Way better than they would have afforded. So morale of the story? Always accept free shit. And that is the pirate way._


End file.
